1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a molded case circuit breaker, and particularly, to a molded case circuit breaker capable of fixing a terminal connector thereto with various structures, while obtaining a phase-to-phase insulation distance and a phase-to-ground insulation distance.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, when a molded case circuit breaker performs a trip operation for interrupting a fault current, arc gas of a plasma form occurs in the molded case circuit breaker with electric energy of a high temperature and a high pressure.
In this case, if insulation between different phases, or between the molded case circuit breaker and the ground is insufficient, an electrical contact occurs therebetween, by the arc gas leaked to outside from the molded case circuit breaker. This may cause a secondary short circuit.
In order to solve such problem, the molded case circuit breaker should obtain set phase-to-phase and phase-to-ground insulation distances of a current carrying part.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a terminal barrier system of a molded case circuit breaker which has been disclosed in the following cited reference document D1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,586 B1) in accordance with the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the terminal barrier system 10 is installed at a power side and a load side of a case, for each phase. The terminal barrier system 10 obtains a phase-to-phase insulation distance by forming a predetermined interval (space) between a side wall of a lug 12 and a side wall of a mold 11, the lug for connecting an external terminal thereto using a mounting rib formed on an inner side surface of the mold 11 (barrier body).
In the cited reference D1, an insulation distance is increased by obtaining a space, by spacing the mold 11 and a connector (lug 12 or the terminal plate) from each other. Only part of the mold 11 may come in contact with the connector, for a maximized insulation distance.
However, a barrier system, capable of obtaining an insulation distance in a different manner from the conventional barrier system of a molded case circuit breaker, has been required.